


[All眼］短褲 續

by Haelinli



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelinli/pseuds/Haelinli





	[All眼］短褲 續

在李昇勋离开后没多久，猫房大门外又响起密码解锁的声音。

门外探头而至的是忙内队长姜昇润。

「秦禹哥我来了。」

金秦禹的屁股才坐下没多久就又迎来另一弟弟，看来今天追剧的如意算盘是打不响了。

「昇润尼你怎么过来了。」金秦禹关切地留意到姜昇润眼底浮现淡青色，显然是睡不饱「工作辛苦了，润尼你最近有好好休息吗？」

姜昇润打了个呵欠，眼角湿润，他注意到哥哥担忧的目光，精致的眉头皱了起来「没事，只是刚从工作室回来有点累。」

金秦禹从沙发站起来，紧身的内裤勾勒出翘臀紧致的形状，宽松的长身T恤却要遮不遮地盖住美好的风光，令人想掀起衣服一探究竟。

目光毒辣的姜昇润注意到哥哥的右腿根泛红，像是被人狠狠欺负完一轮「秦禹哥你的腿怎么了？」

「我之前练习拉伤了。」他主动撩起衣服下摆，微微张开腿好让弟弟看清楚「不过刚刚昇勋帮我按摩过已经舒缓很多，你就不要担心我了。」

为什么大腿拉伤却要整条腿都涂满按摩药膏？连左腿都要一起按？

姜昇润咬牙看着金秦禹泛起润泽柔光的腿，忍住摸上去的冲动同时心里咒骂占尽便宜的李昇勋。

他一手揽过金秦禹的肩膀，撒娇道「哥哥你知道吗，我刚刚回家想睡觉的时候遇到怪事！」

「怎么了？」

「我回家以后发现Thor一直在我房间里对墙壁不断吠！我抱住牠也控制不住。」姜昇润嚷嚷「你说牠是不是看到那个了？听别人说小动物对灵异的东西特别灵敏......」

他唯恐天下不乱地突然指向正好呆在墙壁角落不知道在盯住什么的Johnny「哥你看！！刚刚Thor 就跟Johnny一模一样！你说我们家是不是......」

生平最听不得灵异鬼怪之事的金秦禹像是只炸毛的猫，水亮的双眸泪水充盈，他一手掩住姜昇润的嘴巴「昇润尼你不要再说了好不好？你要让我今天晚上睡不好吗？」

姜昇润借势偷亲了眼前人的手心一下，握紧金秦禹骨骼分明的手腕，故意摆出一副可怜又无奈的表情，嘴唇嘟起「那哥哥今晚陪我睡觉好不好？」

金秦禹像是找到救世主般不住点头。

姜昇润笑得眉眼弯弯，像是只成功等待猎物掉落陷阱的狐狸。

金秦禹背靠枕头在一床柔软的棉被上支起腿拿手机打游戏，嘴角不自觉地紧绷，明显到了最紧张刺激的时刻。

姜昇润打开房门捧了个马克杯进来「哥我帮你泡了杯热牛奶，有助你睡个好觉。」

「......呀？」忙着在游戏撕杀的金秦禹连一个眼神都不分给弟弟。

「唉，我来喂秦禹哥吧。」姜昇润微微抬起金秦禹小巧却带点肉感的下巴，举起杯子抵在下唇慢慢喂他喝。

金秦禹视线不离手机，顺住弟弟的动作仰头喝光杯中温热的牛奶，也许是他太心急的关系，满溢的牛奶沿红润的嘴角顽皮地流淌到滚动的喉结，空气中弥漫甜腻的奶香。

姜昇润用姆指缓缓沿痕迹从喉结滑到湿润的唇边「哥哥是小孩子吗？」他啜了啜手指，轻声说「好甜。」

毫无防备的金秦禹终于打完游戏放下电话「昇润尼泡的牛奶味道好特别！是加了什么吗？」

「哥不是喜欢酒吗，我特意加了点百利甜酒进去，让你睡得更好。」

金秦禹伸了个懒腰，向姜昇润招手「润尼你也快点过来睡吧。」

「好呀。」

他站在床边，两手交叉利落地脱掉上衣，手放在裤头时顿了顿「哥哥你不介意吧？」

金秦禹了然地笑了，面颊浮现了浅浅的酒窝「怎么会介意，我们又不是第一次一起睡觉。」

姜昇润眼神一暗，随即解开皮带扣子，两三下就踩掉牛仔裤爬上床，拿过枕头半靠在床头。

金秦禹面向姜昇润，不安分的手突然摸上对方肌理分明的小腹，没发现他全身瞬间紧绷起来「我们昇润长大了，偷偷锻练得身材那么好，那全队不就只剩我一个人没腹肌了吗？！」

「不会呀，秦禹哥下定决心的话很快也会练出来的，哥的腿型也特别好看。」

他视线缓慢地由白皙的大腿扫落到脚踝。可能是因为主人总爱踩鞋跟的关系，金秦禹脚踝位置的皮肤特别细嫩，十只脚指头有别于他本人修长的手指，显得小巧可爱，突然暴露在冷空气中的不适让它们害羞地卷缩起来，让姜昇润想要好好每只都亲一亲，含在嘴里给他温暖。

姜昇润作势要掀起金秦禹的T恤检查他的腹肌，惹得他一边怪叫一边不断争札，两人在床上一轮嬉闹。

金秦禹躺在床上轻轻喘息，姜昇润觉一呼一吸间快要被这带有一丝酒气的奶香味熏醉，他侧身揽过金秦禹的背靠在自己胸膛前，左腿卡在哥哥双腿之间限制他的动作「好了好了，快点睡吧。」

他知道秦禹哥前阵子为solo 一直忙过不停，巨大的压力和对自己高度的要求令金秦禹失眠的情况恶化，姜昇润心疼地轻声说「有我在就不用怕鬼了。」

可能是特调的睡前牛奶起了作用，没过多久金秦禹就在弟弟的怀中惭惭入睡，呼吸绵长。

姜昇润看着怀中睡得安稳的哥哥，心里却不合时宜地动歪脑筋。

棉被下的肢体交缠，姜昇润的腿被夹在金秦禹滑腻的双腿之间，肌肤赤裸相接的微妙感受让姜昇润产生一种他们正在亲热的错觉，他甚至感受到金秦禹会阴处既柔软又温热的触感。

他以为自己能当个柳下惠，但事实上一遇上金秦禹时，他只能当回那个随心而行的本能少年。平日无发宣之于口的秘密只能在隐秘的深夜流露出来。

他愈发疼痛的下身正好贴在金秦禹的股缝间，薄透的布料成为之间唯一的障碍。

「秦禹哥？」姜昇润轻声在金秦禹耳边试探「我就轻轻的，不会打扰到你睡觉的，好不好？」

毫无察觉的金秦禹依旧睡得一脸无辜。

姜昇润下身向前一挺，饱满的臀肉就将他紧紧吸付着，他强忍想要扯开内裤肆意侵犯的欲望，模仿交合的节奏在臀缝间磨擦，他无法理解为什么一大男人的屁股可以如此丰盈而不失韧性。

他怕动作太大会惊扰了金秦禹，所以只敢缓缓地挺弄，边轻柔地爱抚经按摩膏滋润的蜜大腿，多重的刺激令他忍不住低喘。

心灵上的愧疚和肉体上的满足折磨着姜升润。他明明知道不应该亵玩哥哥的身体，但内心的魔鬼却一直劝诱他做些更过分的事。

欲望到达顶点的一刻，姜昇润脑海中闪过的是，原来他对秦禹哥的渴求已经快到控制不了的程度。

金秦禹一觉醒来只觉得神清气爽，已经有太长时间没睡个好觉了。他睁开眼睛一看，发现忙内弟弟已经不知道在什么时候离开了，只留下床褥上浅浅的凹陷证明昨天的陪伴。

他再次倒在床上，决定再睡个懒觉。

插曲

Johnny 趴在家中某个角落，正一动不动地死死盯住不知道谁放在这里的猫猫拖鞋，两者相似度达99.9%。正要扑上去宣示主权时听到后方一阵骚动。

转过头去看见原来是黑肥羊的阿爸在鬼鬼祟祟从酒柜拿出数瓶自家阿爸珍藏的洋酒，往马卡杯一点点地倒。

高贵优雅的Johnny公主动了动耳朵，决定不管这个铲屎官的事，反正不是偷她的进口口粮。

愚蠢的人类。


End file.
